


All Around Me

by Jukebox Hero (LucysPromDress)



Series: My Destiel Promptober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Destiel NaNoWriMo Facebook Group, Engagement, Fluff, I checked and checked and checked but I'll find ten million mistakes later, M/M, Not Beta Read, October, Promptober 2019, raking leaves, spoiler: happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Jukebox%20Hero
Summary: The first place that Dean ever kissed Cas was in the middle of a pile of leaves that they had just raked up in Dean’s dad’s yard.This is for Nanowrimo Destiel Promptober Day 1. The prompts are: Ring and Welcoming Autumn





	All Around Me

  
The first place that Dean ever kissed Cas was in the middle of a pile of leaves that they had just raked up in Dean’s dad’s yard.  
  
It was a little chilly out that day, warm weather compared to the crazy cold temperatures they’d had so far this October, and the pair were dressed fairly lightly in flannel shirts and windbreakers. Cas had decided to help his best friend get through the chore quickly so they could do the all-important thing sixteen-year-old boys did with vigor after school: nothing. Without the bulk of their heavier coats to weigh them down they were both feeling a bit more rambunctious and playful than they usually did and before they even realized it they were finished with raking the leaves into a big pile in the middle of the yard.  
  
“We should have a bonfire here tonight,” Cas motioned to the now nearly spotless yard over to the neglected firepit. “Have a few friends over, get some stuff to make s’mores. Sodas.”  
  
“And beer.”  
  
Cas rolled his eyes at Dean, “And beer. You can play the guitar, too. Maybe invite that Rhonda girl you like.”  
  
“Yeah, no, that’s… not a thing anymore,” Dean pulled a face and waved his hand dismissively at the idea. “She…”  
  
As Dean made to say something else a tiny and shaggy torpedo zoomed from the back of the house, past them and cannonballed into the mound of leaves with a shout.  
  
“Sam!” Dean’s hands had found his hair and his face was one of pure shock as he watched the leaves he had spent the better part of an hour blew in large gold and brown clusters around the yard. Sam was laying in the pile, taking large handfuls of the things and covering his body with them, scattering the pile even further.  
  
And Cas was laughing. Dean didn’t know who he was more horrified at, his best friend or his little brother, but when he met Cas’ eyes and saw him shrug before he jumped and joined Sam in the pile, he decided he hated them both. He looked on as they threw the leaves at each other, laughing and looking like they were enjoying themselves. Bastards, they were making snow angels in the leaves. Their laughter was contagious and it wasn’t long before Dean’s arms unfolded and his pout wasn’t so stiff. Soon he found himself diving into the newly formed mini pile in the center of the one that had been huge just minutes ago. Fun was fun, and it looked like they were both having it.  
  
One by one the trio started to toss the leaves around again, and Sam, the clumsy puppy that he was, jumped up and landed on Cas, who immediately began stuffing leaves down the neck of his shirt, sending the younger boy off into peals of laughter and a dire need to escape. Cas wasn’t letting up though, and that’s when Dean took over. He had to save Sammy, that was his sworn duty as a big brother, but he was also the only one who knew all of Cas’ major ‘tickle spots’, spots that would have his friend reaching for Dean instead and in turn, releasing Sam. With that thought, he curved his fingers and went to work.

After Sam was free, Dean straddled Cas’ hips, looking down at his laughing face, obnoxiously blue eyes shining with unshed tears, spit-slicked lips curving up into a smile. It wasn’t the first time Dean had realized that Cas was attractive, even more so to him than any of the girls in their class, but it was the first time that Dean had felt something. Something deep and burning and entirely surprising, uncurling in his stomach. Like excitement, only better. It was then too that Dean realized that he had stopped tickling Cas and was just hovering his face above his, not laughing, not moving, just staring, completely unsure of what to do.  
  
Cas looked just as puzzled, but he wasn’t trying to get away, and he was keeping the contact with Dean’s eyes.  
  
So Dean bent his head and kissed him.  
  
The kiss was brief and soft and chaste, but neither had heard Sam or his ‘eww!’ and his footsteps as he ran back into the house. Neither moved, but neither moved to kiss again.  
  
But that winter, and seven winters beyond were filled with much kissing, much hand-holding and many nights tangled together in the warmth of their own bed.  
  
And that was why the first place Dean has kissed Cas, the mound of leaves in his dad’s yard, was going to be the place he gave him a ring today.  
  
It was romantic to him, and a good way to welcome their favorite time of year. Sam was away at school in California this time, but John agreed to be a co-conspirator. Dean was sure he was just happy to have someone rake his yard for him so he didn’t have to do it himself.  
  
Everything was going as well as Dean could have hoped, that is until he was on his back in the pile with Cas stuffing leaves down his shirt, and he realized that he’d left the ring in his jacket pocket in the house. Damnit, how was he going to do this now?  
  
“Dean?”  
  
Dean shook himself from his thoughts and looked up at Cas. A gray ring box was open in his hands. He looked back and forth between Cas and the ring, blinking at him a few times.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“I thought that when your dad called us over here to help with this, now would be the perfect time to ask you,” Cas smiled. “This is kind of our spot. So - will you marry me?”

  
Dean was quiet for a minute or two until sudden movement from the house caught his eye - there was John, marching out to them with Dean’s jacket clasped in his right hand. He chuckled a little when he saw the ring in Cas’ hand and shook his head as he tossed the jacket to Dean before retreating. He made quick work of flipping them so that now they were lying side by side and reaching into the jacket pocket and pulling out his own red box, opening it to reveal the ring he’d bought for Cas.  
  
It was Cas’ turn to be stunned into silence.  
  
“I’ll marry you if you marry me,” Dean grinned, removing the ring from its holder and tossing the box behind him. Cas did the same, lips parting as he nodded and slid the ring on his fiance’s finger and then admired his own.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any grammatical errors/punctuation/general wtfness in any of my works will be fixed very soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
